pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Magma Cavern
Magma Cavern (マグマの　ちてい Magma Depths) is a main-story dungeon accessible in both Red and Blue Rescue Teams. It is the twelfth dungeon in the main story arc. Prior to the dungeon opening, the player must complete Uproar Forest and at least 4 rescue missions. This then triggers a cutscene of a missing team whilst traversing through Magma Cavern, and after this the player must finish at least 2 rescue missions in order to actually unlock the dungeon. Groudon resides in this particular dungeon, and at the final third floor in Magma Cavern Pit. There are 26 floors total, with 23 main floors and 3 further floors called Magma Cavern Pit. During the main floors, there is no chance of finding a buried item or having a weather condition on any giving floor, but monster houses can occur from floor 8 through to floor 20. Kecleon Shops have a chance to occur on floors 2 to floor 6. In Magma Cavern Pit, there is no chance of finding a monster house, Keckleon Shops or a weather condition occurring on any given level. However, there is a chance of finding buried items on the first floor. All floors on both the main and Magma Cavern Pit are shrouded in darkness. Plot After the events of Mt. Freeze and the clear up between the main character and the townsfolk, they encounter another earthquake, this time one much larger. Everyone then concludes that the earthquake is a result of Groudon awakening beneath the earth, and Alakazam offers to set out to calm Groudon down. The partner offers for it and the player to also aid in the journey, but Lombre tells them not to as it is too big and dangerous of a job for them.Several days later, and Team ACT have still not returned. The townsfolk, getting worried once again, offer every rescue team to gather together in order to go both find Team ACT and calm Groudon down. After many hesitant exchanges, Blastoise, Octillery and Golem offer to step up and aid the team, each using their strong points as advantages. The townsfolk agree on this choice, and continue to do their work as always.A few more days pass, and it has been noted that the newly assembled team have also not returned. Another meeting is held with all the rescue teams gathered once again, but this time not a lot of Pokemon are willing to go out and help at all. The partner then steps in, stating with great condifence that they and the player will help look for the missing persons and calm Groudon down. The other teams and townsfolk agree on this, and the partner and player then prepare for their journey to Magma Cavern.That night, Gardevoir routinely visits the player again, and tells them that their journey is slowly winding to a halt and that they will discover the truth about why they became a Poke'mon in the first place. She then leaves, and the player wakes up the next day and joins their partner (who is waiting outside as usual) for the treacherous journey ahead. After going down the floors of Magma Cavern, they find Team ACT defeated on Magma Cavern Pit Floor 2, and the team informs them of how powerful Groudon is. The player and partner still continue on, and they soon find themselves facing a very angry Groudon, who has been maddened that it was disturbed from its sleep. Groudon then engages in battle with the player, in which it is defeating, calming it in the process. The player and partner then return from the depths with Team ACT, and head back to the Town Square, who are anxiously waiting for their return. Magma Cavern Pokémon Magma Cavern Pit Pokémon Gallery Download-1.jpg Download (1)-2.jpg Images (4)-1.jpg Magma Cave2.PNG Magma Cave3.PNG Trivia * Magma Cavern is the first dungeon to feature more than 2 floor layout changes. * It is the second dungeon to feature lava, the first being Mt. Blaze. Category:Groudon Category:Onix Category:Steelix Category:Dungeons Category:Main-Game Dungeons Category:Team ACT Category:Alakazam Category:Tyranitar Category:Charizard Category:Blastoise Category:Octillery Category:Golem Category:Ground-Type Dungeons Category:Rock-Type Dungeons Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Side Characters Category:Rescue Teams Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Poison/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Fire/Rock-type Pokémon Category:Steel/Rock-type Pokémon Category:Fire/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon